Tweek is fine
by cigarette-daydreams
Summary: Craig's too distressed about his own emotions he's forgotten other people have them.
1. Chapter 1

_First story, been wanting to write for a while, so went for my favourite couple, i know Southpark is suppose to be set in America ,so sorry if my lingo is a bit off as I'm from England its hard to think how a american would write trousers and what not haha also if there's any spelling mistakes I'm working on rechecking :D reviews are very welcome._

* * *

I tried. No one can say I hadn't given it a go, I'd put myself out there went on a date with that god awful girl, I'd paid for her cinema ticket, went to see that stupid movie. My favourite bit was the credits, oh that black screen was bliss compared to that boy meets girl cliché. And when I drove her back I kissed her. Her lips where soft,I couldn't help comparing them to a certain blond, how sick is that, kissing someone and thinking about your best friend. Male best friend. I was so creped out I can't even remember if I said goodbye,I just remember looking up and seeing I'd drove back to my house.

As I walked in my dad made all the stupid remarks dads where supposed to make, when their son took out a girl, I just gave him the finger and walked upstairs, I collapsed onto my bed mentally exhausted, the urge to call Tweek was there, but as soon as the thought came, another one of disgust ricocheted with it. I shouldn't talk to Tweek again, it would mean facing shit I didn't want to face yet. Clyde? He'd have too much energy and make me feel tired.

Ughh why was I so bloody grumpy I needed to cheer up soon or I'd just fade into the background. My eyes were starting to shut as I decided I'd get my act together another day.

"craig!" a voice screamed making me jump up franticly, expecting to see fire or someone's dead body. my first aid ran threw my head as i prepared to perform CPR, shock turned to anger as my eyes focused and saw my sister looking bored just waking me up.

"You're going to be late for school" she whined tugging at my arm

"You have 10 seconds to leave or you'll be permanently late for school as I'll kill you" I spat at her, she gave me the finger and disappeared, I looked down at myself. Still in the same clothes as last night.

I groaned too lazy to shower, and after cheeking my phone , i saw I was already late for school. great. I quickly stripped and put on my usual jeans and a blue hoodie, as well as my familiar hat I wore every day. Same old me.

Arriving in school was depressing, I only had a few months now until I finished. And even though I was rumoured to have no emotions the pressure was still getting to me. I had to get good grades it was the only way out of this bloody town. I walked through all the younger kids, or more trampled threw, they of course whined but I didn't give a rat's ass about someone half my size. I took a deep breath, school was the one place I couldn't properly avoid Tweak, we hung out in the same group for god's sake. Act normal I willed myself as I stepped into Maths.

" ahh Mr tucker did you get lost" Mr masters said the class was silent and all turned towards me. As I would love to make some stupid remark I couldn't afford another detention my mum would kill me so I changed tactic to a polite "no sir" he looked almost shocked with my reply . I walked to my normal seat my heart racing as I sat down next to Tweek,

"wh wh why wernt you at t tokens house yesterday?" tweek asked shaking violently in his seet as usual

"date" I replied bluntly trying to stop him talking, he nodded and I saw him reach into his bag for his coffee flask. As I followed the movement down I noticed his shoe laces where undone, along with his top which wasn't buttoned correctly. Shit now I felt bad. I usually gave him a lift to school where I'd help with small things like that. It was because of his hands shaking, he was useless at the fiddly stuff. No I wouldn't help now. Anyway he needed to learn to be independent one say, I reasoned with myself my heart hammering out my chest. I watched him swallow a good half of his coffee in his flask, a signal he was worried or stressed. I couldn't keep over analysing him ,Tweek was fine.

The day dragged on, by the time lunch came around I feel like I'd been here for years. I was absolutely starving as I ripped into my sandwich. Our table consisted of Token, Clyde, Tweek, me, Red then occasionally Bebe and Wendy would join us depending on whether Token or Stan were going out with Wendy that week. Which never played well, as our group and Kyles group have never really got on. This week token and Wendy where going out so Wendy was gracing us with her presence. Ugh I could not stand Wendy. Well I couldn't stand a lot of people. But she was the worse. her act with the intelligence and liberation then throwing herself at anyone with a dick. Fuck that shit. I was too lost in my hate that, when i felt a leg slide against mine and realised it was Tweek getting into the seat next to mine i jumped,my heart speeding up, but my jolt had make him squeak his drink dropping onto the floor soaking his trousers on the way down.

"I'm s s soo sorry craig!" he squeaked his hands going to his hair as he tugged on it, why was he apologising it was my fault for having stupid feelings.

"dude calm down" I said grabbing his hands and pulling them out from his hair, his eyes locked on mine and they were the colour of fresh mint, the kind he floated in the coffee he made especially for me. I hadn't realised I was still holding onto his hands until he tried to tug them out. I dropped them quickly a blush threatening to rise, I busied myself from having to look up at anyone by reaching under the table for the still gushing thermos of coffee. Of course he was drinking coffee, what else would he be drinking? I came up mid conversation not bothering to join in, I focused on eating until I realised I was being talked to.

"-FOR GODS SAKE does he ever listen craig CRAIG!" I looked up at token who was clicking his fingers in my face

"what" I spat kind of irritated at the screaming

"I said you're coming to my party tomorrow, right?" he said irritated

"No" I said not thinking about it

"Aww you have to come, you've missed the past two of mine" he moaned

"No" I said again waiting for someone to change the subject

"craigy pleaseeeeee" clyde said sticking his mouth out in pout"who's going to help kick ass, as the biggest retard here,invited Stan"

"What?!" now this had my attention why invite any of them

"My idea I feel we can all get on happily" Wendy said smiling oh so now she wanted to trade boys again.

"Well your new boyfriend may get his head smashed in quicker then he makes peace" I said back she narrowed her eyes

"No he won't you'll all be lovely, because we are civil people" Wendy said sternly I glanced at Tweek to see his views, he was quiet not good. I don't care. I quickly reminded myself

"We'll just see what happens" token said smiling at his girlfriend, I noticed Bebe looking at Wendy curiously. Maybe she knew it'd be hopeless. I sighed I kind of had to come now, there was no way I'd leave clyde to wade in alone.

"can we invite like jjimmy, t t timmy and a few of tthere group" tweek stuttered looking at token

"yeah sure I think I've already invited them" even though Tweek was in our group he was close friends with the lower groups, I think they were linked threw there disability's, but I never wanted to ask. That seemed almost rude, how do you phrase that question I may be a asshole but not enough to openly judge someone like that. Funny thinking about it in all the years me and Tweek have been best friends he's never spoken about his mental problems, I've seen all the pills he has to take in the morning but the names on the bottle where too long to really work out all the conditions he has. I probably wouldn't want to know poor kid has it rough, when we were little before we knew what a mental condition was when he'd say gnomes where in his room, we'd tease him for months, I think that's why he doesn't mention it anymore.

"Right it's time for next lesson see you tomorrow, Craig nick some of your dads best whiskey that stuffs lush" token said kissing Wendy on the forehead before disappearing off

"It's the first time I'm going to tokens party d do you think I'll be all right" Tweek asked reaching for his bag under the table

"You never drink so you'll be all right" I muttered, now it was just me and Tweek I had to leave or I'd get that tight feeling again.

I groaned rolling over, why was I awake it was the middle of the night, when I felt a hand start to rub me threw my pajama pants, i rolled over quickly coming face to face with mint eyes

"Tweek what the fuck-" I said startled when his mouth closed over mine pushing me roughly onto my back, and climbing on top of me, I could feel his tiny body down the length of mine, his weight all resting on me, he pushed down his hips grinding into me, making me moan into his mouth as I kissed back hungrily, he tugged at my pyjama pants whining in his throat for me to take them of, I laughed grabbing him and rolling so I was on top my hand went straight into his loose pyjama pants and ran my hand up him before stroking he gasped biting my shoulder, it was the shock of touching him that made me realise. Fuck I'm giving Tweek a handjob. I'm touching another man. I'm not gay. He's my best friend. This is disgusting. I'm disgusting I threw Tweek off me. As I awoke in my bed covered in sweat, alone and harder than a rock.

I groaned as I checked the time It wasn't even 12 yet fuck. I tried to get to sleep, blocking out the images of Tweek moaning my name as I touched him fuck. I have to stop thinking about it. Lock the key throw it away .But soon my erection was almost painful as it pulsed against my stomach. I groaned finally allowing myself to imagine tweak on top of me, I ran my hands down my body to grasp myself firmly, giving myself a soft squeeze I imagined sliding into Tweek, I groaned as a wave of arousal ran through my body, I was close already as I imagined the noises he'd make as I was deep inside him, I stroked faster and faster as I imagined him dropping down, so I was deep inside him I groaned, he'd still be vibrating probably. Fuck that image was so hot, and after one more tug, I came over my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up on the day of the party, I felt oddly exited. I was going to get drunk tonight. Who knows I could even get lucky, maybe with a certain blonde.

I recoiled from that closing my eyes, remembering my weird dream the night before. I groaned forcing images of girls back into my head. Yeah girls. girls are good, healthy. Its biology or whatever.

Getting up I opened my wardrobe which was full of blue hoddies and dark jeans. yeah I think I know what I want to wear, but with all that choice though it could be hard. I resisted the urge to text Tweek we where so close, but I just cant be around him .I'm disgusting. he's so innocent, he can't even tie his shoes for gods sake.

I had a lot of revision to do,so after grabbing a coke and a large bag of Doritos, I made a nest of pillows and opened up to maths.

As I was finishing I realised it was time for the party, shit time went fast when you revised (or stared at a book for a few minutes then messed around on Facebook) I quickly showered, shaved, grabbed the alcohol from my dad's special hiding place, which really wasn't that special then headed out. I hadn't given Tweek a lift anywhere in ages so I didn't have to worry about that, so I arrived on my own half an hour late.

The party was in full swing, already tokens expensive chairs where smashed up, and some guy who had peeked way to early was passed out in a little puddle of vomit on the porch. Cute. I walked in surveying the wreckage of a once beautiful house thank god token was rich otherwise I would of felt bad.

"hey honey" red said wrapping her slender arms around my neck,

"red" I laughed pulling her back a bit so I could stare into her face "are you drunk all ready"

"nooo" she said in a stupid voice "anyway, what with tweek having a episode and token walking in on stan with wendy we can deserve a little fun eh craig" she said biting her lip I was almost temped out of curiosity until I replayed what she said "tweeks having a episode?" I asked

"hah I knew you had a boner for tweek, that little hot mess would turn anyone gay I suppose" she mumbled like I wasent even here

"where is he" I asked shaking her slightly

"he's calm now ish, but you craig look steaming how do you make that look hot, shit why'd you have to be gay such a shame such a shame"-" red mumbled on she'd really stopped making sense so I pushed past her to get upstairs, I knew Tweek well and when he had a panic attack he tended to go into cuboards so that's the first place I wanted to look in each room. I opened each door carelessly, getting shouts of anger from the naked people on the bed I didn't care about them, I just walked in and opened the cupboard before walking out, I followed with no luck till I reached tokens room, his house was so big it had took a while to get here. By this time I was practically running, I opened the door, not caring who was fucking till I heard a familiar voice looking at the bed I saw Wendy and Stan, fuck, so this is what token must of saw, I ignored Wendys screams. as I had heard little muffiling sounds, fuck. I ran across the bedroom flinging it open to see a mess of blonde hair rocking back and forth, he looked up slowly his eyes where streaming tears.

I lunged towards him wrapping my arms around him, his pulled me towards him and to my shock, I landed ontop of him he cryed into my chest

"shh tweek calm" I muttered into his crazy hair where I thought his ear might be

"c c craig you said I won't be okay I think I'm dying" he stuttered into my chest I wiggled down so we were eye to eye

"What when did I say that"I asked as he pressed his face into my neck

"I didn't mean to drink I didn't realise it was alcohol till Kyle told me what was in it later" he cryed into my neck his tears where making my t-shirt really wet

"shh shh what-" I started then stopped realising midsentence, I remembered at school yesterday my comment of as long as you don't drink you'll be allright, shit I forgot Tweek really takes things seriously

"Tweek you'll be fine I didn't mean it" I said into his hair, the erge to press my lips to his forehead was really really tempting, I started to feel really panicky I couldn't be this close to him it was wrong so wrong if he knew i was having these thoughts he would never trust me again.

"the voices told me I'd d DIE!, and I feel like I'm dying Craig I see little devils waiting to carry me of" he whispered into my ear I pulled back to stare at him, this was weird wasn't my selfish need for him it was his problems.

"tweek have you took your medication today" I asked calmly he shook underneath me trying to free himself there was no way I was letting him go, I wanted to know what was happening.

"TWEEK answer me" I asked sternly he jolted still staring at me

"no no more tablets and injections, I can't take it craig it makes me dull I don't wanna feel dull anymore" he sobbed into my neck, I hadn't realised but when he'd been thrashing I'd caught his wrist and my fingers had been unconsciously tracing something it felt bumpy, I drew his wrist towards my eyes, was that a…, he jolted back turning around and trying to crawl away I went to football mode, putting all my weight on him and pinning him down, he still wiggled trying to free himself, I'm sure he didn't mean it ,but his butt was pressed hard against my groin and his natural virations and the thrashing was kinda making me hard I wanted to moan into his neck but the look of horror I imaged on his face was enough for me to grit my teeth and suck it up. I managed to flip him back over as he cried more , he stared at me like I was a monster for keeping him here.

"please let me go" he cryed his mint eyes staring deep into my blue ones

"I promise I won't ask about it okay" I said my heart breaking as I realised how fucked up tweek really was. He shuddered under me and I relaxed down, I moved to get of of him, but he pulled me back

"please don't it helps to block out the outside a little more" he stuttered staring vunrible at me I knodded my selfish needs happy to lie on top of him, I relaxed down

"tweek what the fuck was all the devil shit about" I asked seeing tweek was back, the mad look had been replaced by tweek, the tears where drying on his cheeks, he was back. His eyes moved away from mine with my question, suddenly really preoccupied in counting the fibres on the carpet

"it's just weird stuff allright I really need to get home, I'm so s sorry for being odd i'm soo sorry you saw me like that, I I swear its not me" I said babbling

"tweek I've know you since we where babies, you should of told me if things where so bad you had to.." I started

"don't say it" he said franticly glancing around the cupcoard, I noticed stan and wendy where no longer in the room, after my entrence they probily found another bed to degrade.

"tweek" I said trying to look into his eyes, he avoided mine like the plague

"craig p p please let me up" he said still looking at the floor, I rolled over quickly, suddenly terrified I'd pushed him too far shit I shouldn't of been on Tweek what was I thinking, that was so gay.

He dragged himself up on his twig like arms, it was only then I saw how skinny he was, oh god please don't let him have anorexia as well I just don't know how I could handle two revelations in one day! my protective instinct was coming on strong as my body pleaded to pick Tweeks skeletal body up and carry him home to evade him from danger. He gave me a weak smile as I watched him walk out of the room. I rolled onto my back. Groaning. How did I not see this coming? I knew the poor boy had problems but I'd just never thought about them. What the fuck was happining to Tweek.


	3. Chapter 3

_new chapter, sorry for the lateness exams and shizz, will try to upload every day if I can :D reviews always welcome, also ideas for ending ahah :D also this chapter is short but the next one will be extra long, also if you write south park fanfiction message me i need good reads :)_

* * *

Squeaking, my eyes darted around my room for possible threats, blonde hair flopping into my eyes. Something buzzed I screamed shoving my hands desperately over my mouth to stop any noise coming out. I couldn't wake my parents.

I whimpered as the buzzing rang out again. It was coming from my cupboard. I knew it! It was a rare wasp that could kill on impact, as the thought entered my head I saw red eyes peak at me threw my wardrobe. I gasped, to stunned to speak as the eyes became brighter, the purplish tint of their clear wings visible.

In my fear I'd dropped my hand to my bed where I felt a vibration. I ripped my hand up shaking. it was coming from my bed! Was it under my bed? I don't sleep so how could of it slipped in. I never took my eyes of my door. Unless it was invisible?! I shivered paralysed in my fear. I couldn't look under my bed I just couldn't. I'd rather die unaware then see some beast leap at me. My heart beat picked up dramatically.

I closed my eyes gasping for air. I ran my hands threw my hair ripping out the tangles mercilessly. Stress clotted my veins. Would it kill me? Did I care?

I shook not willing to open my eyes in fear of seeing some beast. As my shaking got increasingly violent something hit the floor with a thud. It rang out around the room, I fell hard against my headboard, dragging air threw my lungs violently.

If I called Craig he'd know what to do, he'd come over like he used too, he'd sit at the end of my bed and fight off anyone wanting to hurt me. But things hadn't been that way in a long time, Craig had almost completely stopped talking to me. I shook harder as I realised no hope was coming, I was going to die. Death entered my head almost constantly, everything could kill me, and everything would kill me, how I'd managed this long was amazing. I always imagined the grim reaper was teasing me. he would raise one skeletal finger about to send the giant wasp to make the final move, to snap me out of existence, then thought nah lets prolong the fear, but one day, any day,in any week he will send it after me, it will attack, and i will die.

I got so lost in my thoughts the buzzing had become background noise and sometime in the past few minutes it had stopped. I didn't alow myself to relax, as i wasn't safe yet. for the next few hours the wasps returned twice, along with a rapid dog and a vulture that circleled my bed as if it was waiting for my death, where it would feast .when the sun came up the next morning I finally allowed myself to slump down and sigh. I was allowed another night.

Meanwhile the unrecognisable phone lay discarded where it had dropped from the bed. Calling to provide support but instead adding to the distress of the boy.


End file.
